coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9675 (23rd January 2019)
Plot Amy still won't say the father's name. The nurse reveals she's past the point where she can take abortion pills and will have to have a surgical termination. Abi squirms through a barrage of questions about her time in Botswana, having next to no knowledge about the country. Eventually she cracks and admits she's never been there and lied to cover her time in jail. To her surprise, the interviewer carries on, saying she won't judge her for being in prison. Evelyn fails to collect Ruby. Tyrone also finds out from Yasmeen that she wasn't at bingo today. Roy learns that Sylvia has had a heart attack and makes plans to leave for Hastings in the morning. Gary refuses to let Sarah change Audrey's mind about giving him the contract, saying he'll sort it. Steve sends Amy out to walk Rover while he tells Tracy that Simon is the baby's father. Tracy thinks the idea is ridiculous. Seb is gutted that Gary can only employ him job by job as he won't be able to adopt the twins. Faye shares her own experiences of teenage pregnancy with Amy. Faye says she doesn't regret it as Miley is now in a good home. Evelyn arrives home and seems confused about where she's been. Tracy reads a text from Simon on Amy's phone asking how it went at the clinic. Seeing red, she marches over to No.1 and accuses Simon of getting Amy pregnant, with Steve following in her wake. Sarah ignores Gary's instructions and asks Audrey to re-consider getting him to do the job on Grasmere Drive. Audrey stands firm. Tyrone worries that Evelyn's memory is failing. Yasmeen suggests he gets her to see a doctor. Simon insists he's not the baby's father. Peter considers Steve and Tracy's evidence flimsy and sees them off. Evelyn denies she's having memory problems. Abi doesn't get the job. She's peeved that she grovelled for nothing. Sally asks Kevin to take her back on at the garage. He only offers to recommend her to other garages. Seb asks Gary to put him in touch with Joe Haslam. Gary refuses for his own good but rings Joe himself after Seb leaves. Amy declares she's keeping the baby. Steve and Tracy remain convinced that Simon is the father, even after Amy rubbishes the theory. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton Guest cast *Clinic Nurse - Heather Phoenix (Voice only) *Interviewer - Kate Copeland Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Victoria Gardens *Family planning clinic- Clinic Nurse's consulting room *Unit 7 - Office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Amy is horrified when the nurse explains that at this late stage she will need a surgical termination; Tyrone founds out that Evelyn failed to show up for bingo and forgot to collect Ruby from school; and desperate for some cash, Gary phones his old mate Joe. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,377,394 viewers (10th place). Category:2019 episodes